


Hello Erica

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, angst-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in labour and Derek still hasn't showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Erica

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Teen Wolf work. Hope you'll like. Any constructive comment is welcome !

“Where the hell is he?!” 

Stiles was positively fuming. His grip on Scott’s hand tightened even more if possible and the young man could only grimace and try to twist his arm in a less painful position.

“He’ll be coming, don’t worry” said Scott.

“Oh really? I’ve left him probably twenty messages on his goddamn voicemail! It’s not like I haven’t made it clear that the baby is more than on its way” hissed Stiles.

“Remember to breathe”

“I’d be more than happy to breathe if that idiot would do me the favor of bringing his wolfy ass right here, right now!”

Stiles thrashed back on the bed, briefly releasing Scott’s hand. Right at this moment, the door opened and followed by Isaac, Derek entered Stiles’ hospital room.

“Can his Alpha majesty tell me where he was being all that time?”

Derek didn’t even take the time to roll his eyes at the sarcasm.

“I’m here now, that’s all that matters.” Derek said, relaying Scott by taking Stiles’ hand in his.

“Where were you?” insisted Stiles, breathing fast. “In your cave?”

Derek ignored the daggers glared at him and brushed a hand over Stiles’ sweaty forehead.

“I don’t have a cave.”

“Oh yeah? I’m really starting to wonder, Batman.”

This time, Derek really couldn’t help the eyeroll.

A nurse entered the room to tell them that the doctors were ready.

“Come on Robin, we’ll wait outside” said Scott to Isaac who couldn’t help but laugh as they exited the room.

The nurse left too and for a moment, the room was almost silent. Pressing his forehead on Stiles’, Derek listened to the staccato of his lover’s heart. He smelt of anxiousness, pain, excitement and faint scent of mixed anger and fear.

“I’m sorry to be late.”

“You better be sorry, sourwolf” muttered Stiles.

Derek placed his other hand on the one holding Stiles’. He only wanted the man he loved to feel better. But as soon as he started to drain the pain, white fingers brushed over his jaw line.

“Don’t.”

Stiles writhed under the pain of another contraction.

“I’ll be fine. Every person before me went through pain to give birth. I’ll be fine.”

Derek sighed but stopped draining the pain, gripping Stiles’ hand even more, as if it could help him lend his strength.

Soon the medical attendants were there, almost crowding the room. They would always remember this man, whispering in his lover’s ears while he was in labor, encouraging him. There was a strange atmosphere in the room. But the strangest thing happened right after the baby started crying. The attendants all heard howls filling the relative silence of the hospital. Some felt like they were extremely close, as if they were coming from the next corridor.

Later, Scott and Isaac came back in the room, followed by Allison and Lydia. The Sheriff had just left, after spending at least an hour watching over his grand-daughter. Stiles was asleep, breathing evenly. The four of them smiled at the sight of the broad figure of Derek holding in his arms his daughter: she seemed so incredibly small. They kneeled or sat around the newly father.

“Guys, I present you Erica. Erica, this is our pack.”


End file.
